Wendy Christensen
17 year old''' Wendy Christensen was the visionary and a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. She along with Kevin Fischer tried to save the survivors of the accident. Wendy was the tenth and the last survivor to die. Biography Wendy lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, with her sister Julie Christensen. She was shown to be a control freak. She was dating Jason Wise, and was friends with Kevin Fischer and Carrie Dreyer. She was the school photographer for the yearbook. Wendy and her friends celebrated at the amusement park for their senior field trip. At the start of the film, Wendy admits that she doesn't care for Kevin. Though as the movie goes on she slowly forms a caring relationship between Kevin and herself. ''Final Destination 3'' Before getting on a roller coaster ride known as Devil's Flight, 17 year old Wendy began to have the feeling of "having no control". Shortly after being seated on the coaster, she suffered a premonition of the entire ride derailing and brutally killing her and all the other passengers. She panicked, and managed to get several of her fellow students off when a fight ensured between Kevin, Lewis, and Ian, after Lewis slapped Erin in the face. She and the other survivors were taken outside, when she remembered that her boyfriend Jason was still on the coaster. She began to freak out and told the attendants to stop the ride, but failed to do so when security grabbed her and took her outside. Wendy's premonition came true as the coaster crashed, killing Jason and Carrie. Wendy became depressed over Jason's loss, and planned to not attend graduation. Before leaving, Kevin told to her about the Flight 180 incident (from Final Destination). Wendy refuses to believe him and drives home in despair. When she returns, she looks at the photos she took with her camera during the night of the deaths. After Ashley and Ashlyn die in a tanning bed accident, she confesses to Kevin about the photos, and they drive off to a drive-through restaurant after the girl's funerals while trying to figure out how Frankie will die. While discussing how Frankie will die, a delivery truck backs up towards them and wedges their car against a wall, While trying to get out of the car, an runaway truck rolled towards them, but they managed to escape through the windscreen, resulting in Frankie's death due to a trucks motor. When she and Kevin checks the order of the survivors on the roller coaster once again, they realize that they had looked at the wrong photo of Frankie for clues. Lewis was then killed by a damaged weight-lifting machine as she and Kevin tried to convince him that he's next. They then visited Ian and Erin at the hardware store they worked at to warn them, but he and Erin thought they were crazy and paranoid. However, Wendy managed to save Ian, but Erin was killed by a nail gun, causing Ian to form a grudge against Wendy. Wendy discovers that Julie was also on the roller coaster, along with another person sitting next to her. She contacts Kevin, who was working as security at the Tricentennial celebration, where Julie and her friends had gone. Kevin saves Julie from being impaled by a harrow that a panicking horse was going to drag her under. However, they saved her, so Death moved on. As Wendy asks Julie who was next, her question was quickly answered as Julie's friend Perry Malinowski was impaled by a flagpole. After saving Kevin from a grill spurting fire, they almost managed to escape, but Ian arrives at the Tricentennial and blames Wendy for Erin's death. Wendy thought that Ian was the cause of her death, which he also realizes. During the standoff, a large container filled with active fireworks shoots at her, Kevin, and Julie, but they ducked out of the way. They also missed Ian, and hit a cherry picker behind him, which results in Ian being bisected by it as they looked in horror. '''Death At the end of the movie, Wendy was reunited with Julie and Kevin on a subway train. Suddenly Wendy has another premonition in which the train's derails, which which kills Julie, Kevin, and everyone else on board. She is then thrown from the train as the crash ends and ends up lying on the railway with a badly injured leg. A moment later, another subway train sped towards her, and she screamed in terror as she was splattered by the train. As the vision ends, Kevin realises that another premonition has occured and pulls the emergency brakes but to no avail as the crash takes place anyhow. Signs/Clues *Ian was never meant to kill Wendy. Wendy just mistook the clue in the photograph (her wearing a shirt with thumb|300px|right|Wendy's Death'McKinley' on it) as a sign that Ian would be the cause of her death. The 'McKinley' clue was actually referring to the Cherry picker that was supposed to kill Wendy, but killed Ian instead. Ian died because he was (unknowingly) intervening with Wendy's death just by standing in their way. *In an alternate ending, Wendy observed the train schedule, and noticed the last stop said END in bold, red letters. *A black wolf crosses the street in front of her car, and stares at her. *She is haunted by the song "Turn Around, Look At Me" *The voice of the mortician from the first two movies played the conductor on the train. *A subway musician started singing "Turn Around, Look At Me," which was a recurring song in the movie. *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face was blurred. On the train, the people sped past Wendy, and all of their faces were blurry. *Some people in the train were cheering for Bruins, the rival team of The Sultans. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy noticed the train's number. Backwards, it read 180. *Wendy saw a sign advertising the drive-through restaurant where Frankie died. *Wendy saw a sign advertising the store where Erin died. *Wendy saw a sign advertising the tanning salon where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Wendy saw a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *One of the men boarding the train was bald, and sported a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which made him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *Jason said "I'll meet you at the end." before boarding the coaster and dying, presumably forshadowing her death AT THE END 'of the movie, and her reunion with him. *When Wendy and Kevin went to the gym, and Wendy was looking around, Kevin and Lewis talked about the signs in the background. Kevin said something about two sisters who were killed when going to visit each other. Wendy and Julie talked about visiting each other, and they both died on the train. *When in the cemetery, an ominous wind blows through the pine trees. *When in her room, wind blows over her things. *When in the drive-through, the word control disappears..she has no control. *On the train, there is a sign saying "Today might be your lucky day" *At the opening credits there was a board written "Do you believe in fortune?" *On the train, there is a sign advertising 'Slushee: Totally Cool' the drink Ashley and Ashlyn were drinking. *The lamp's light in Wendy's room bursts at the same time Ashley and Ashlyn get incinerated in the tanning bed. Trivia *In an alternate ending, Wendy was run over and splattered by a train, and then the credits roll. *In another alternate ending, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie all survive. At the end of the movie, Ian is completely crushed by the cherry picker. Wendy picks up the camera, and after Julie says she didn't take any pictures, Wendy smashes the camera on the ground. After Wendy, Kevin, and Julie leave, the camera lets out one more flash. *There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There is a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts to activate the emergency stop by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Wendy was on the same train Julie and Kevin were on, it would have been a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the ''Final Destination films, so the fact that Wendy didn't die would be baffling. But another possibility is that since Wendy had a premonition of the collision, she could have had used her knowledge of what was going to happen to her advantage in order to save Julie and Kevin and herself from their gruesome fate. But of course, this is still unknown. *A strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. The same goes for the fate of Kimberly and Officer Burke in Final Destination 2. Their fates are revealed in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination, but producer Craig Perry had confirmed their death several times via different sites. Furthermore, in The Final Destination, since the introduction shows all the deaths in the Final Destination series, it could've proved that Wendy died getting ran over by a train. *It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie live in the novel. *Alexis Bledel auditioned for the role of Wendy. *Wendy is one of two visionaries who sees a second major disaster. Other one is Nick O'Bannon. Wendy sees the Train 081 crash and Nick sees the Springfield Centre Mall explosion although Nick was able to stop the disaster while Wendy couldn't. *At the start of the film, Wendy admits that she doesn't care for Kevin. Though as the movie goes on she slowly forms a caring relationship between herself and Kevin. *In the script of Final Destination 3, she is described as: ''WENDY CHRISTENSEN, 17, is attractive, y'et, not the hottest girl on campus. Intelligent, tough and positive, Wendy is an upbeat leader of school related activities.''' * She is the only visionary to be born after Tim Appearances *Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Winstead) Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Christensen, Wendy Category:Death Intervened Category:Deceased Category:Death's Victims Category:Devil's Flight Victims Category:Last Survivor to Die Category:Tenth Survivor to Die Category:Train 081 Victims Category:Casualties Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Fates Unconfirmed